New Dawn Trilogy: Book One: Fluff
by BattleRocket
Summary: Fluff; a kit born to two loners that were once part of the clans. The first book to the New Dawn trilogy, a tale of how a young kit survives in the wilderness alone.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**Prologue**

Night lay heavily on the forest floor, shrouding it in a hazy mist. Deep in a small clearing, two cats hid from view as they conversed in whispers amongst themselves. The tom, a creamy cat with dark blue eyes, stroked the she-cat's flank gently with his tail as she purred, her belly heavy with their kits.

"I'm so excited, Leaf." She whispered to him. "Our kits will be beautiful."

"Of course they will." Leaf murmured as he gave her head a swift lick. "They will be as beautiful as their mother is."

The she-cat purred again. "And as strong as their father." She added affectionately, brushing her pelt with his.

Leaf didn't respond, though he looked away self-consciously. "You speak like I'm the strongest cat there is, Petal." He meowed. "When I am actually not. Though I will teach our kits all I know about fighting."

"Of course you will, Leaf." Petal meowed. "I have faith in you. You've always been there for me, even when I made the decision to leave the clans."

Leaf turned to face her again, his blue eyes gleaming. "I will always stay by your side, Petal." He murmured. "You know that."

Petal nodded, her green eyes suddenly sad, as if recalling a memory from long ago. "I know, Leaf." She meowed. "It was a difficult decision for me to make. I made the decision to leave the clans because I couldn't stay after what happened. Not after Stormnight-" She broke off as a contraction passed through her swollen belly, causing her to wince.

Leaf was at her side immediately, his blue eyes watching her with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked, licking her ear gently.

Petal gave a wry smile. "I'm fine, Leaf." She insisted as the pain gradually ebbed away. "I didn't imagine that having kits would be so painful, that's all."

Leaf licked her head again. "It'll all be worth it." He assured her. "I'll help you through this, Petal." Though he was no medicine cat, Leaf vowed that he would try his best to help his mate in whatever way he could. He couldn't let her down, and Leaf promised himself that he wouldn't ever let anything happen to Petal as long as he still had life in his body.

Petal smiled. "Thank you." She murmured, pressing closer to Leaf as the cream-colored tom purred in response.

The stars shone brightly as the moon rose, illuminating the forest floor in a white shine as the two cats talked quietly through the night.

* * *

**What do you all think? Read and Review please! More reviews mean more chapters and more frequent updates!**


	2. Allegiances

**Alliances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Jayfeather- Blind gray tabby with frosty blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Blossomfall- Calico she-cat with pink and white patches. Blue eyes.

Bumbleflight- Long-haired dark grey tom with light blue eyes.

{Apprentice: Longpaw}

Molewhisker- Light brown tom with light blue eyes.

{Apprentice: Leafpaw}

Cherryblossom- Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Stormnight- Smoky black tom with green eyes.

{Apprentice: Mistpaw}

Willowwhisper- Gray she-cat with light green eyes.

Silvernight- Silver spotted she-cat with light blue eyes.

Squirrelflight- Ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

Berrynose- Cream colored tom with blue eyes.

Dovewing- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ivypool- Light grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes..

**Apprentices:**

Longpaw: Cream-colored tom with blue eyes.

Leafpaw: Red tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Mistpaw- Blue-furred she-cat with dark-blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Poppyfrost- Tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

{Mother of Berrynose's kits: Hazelkit and Foxkit}

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

{expecting unknown father's kits}

Icecloud- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

{Expecting Lionblaze's kits}

**Kits:**

Hazelkit- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Foxkit- Calico tom with blue eyes.

**Elders: **

Foxleap- Red tabby tom with blue eyes. Retired early due to unhealed shoulder wound.

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom with blue eyes.

Millie- Silver-grey she-cat with light blue eyes. Former kittypet.

Brackenfur- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Sorreltail- Tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail- White tom with light blue eyes.

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Mistystar- Blue furred she-cat with light brown eyes.

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Willowshine- Silver ticked she-cat with hazel brown eyes.

**Warriors:**

MIstdapple- Golden she-cat with golden brown eyes.

{Apprentice: Pebblepaw}

Willowbloom- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Ivyfeather- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

{Apprentice: Mudpaw}

Cloudbloom- Pure white tom with green eyes.

LIghteningstorm- Golden brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw: Light grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Mudpaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Featherstorm- Dark tortishell she-cat with dark blue eyes.

{expecting Cloudbloom's kits.}

Streamsong- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

{Mother of Lighteningstorm's kits: Wavekit and Aquakit}

**Kits: **

Wavekit: Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Aquakit: Light brown tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Rivertail- Blue she-cat with matted fur and amber eyes.

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Ashstar- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Owlwhisker- Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Kestrelflight- Mottled brown tabby with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Sunspots- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Moleclaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Swiftwind- Light grey tom with blue eyes.

Whitetail- White she-cat with blue eyes.

{apprentice: Sedgepaw}

Breezepelt- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Sedgepaw: Light brown she-cat with darker flecks. Bright blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Heathertail- Light brown she-cat with heather-blue eyes.

{Mother of Breezepelt's kits: Molekit, Shrewkit and Dewkit.}

**Kits:**

Molekit- Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Shrewkit- Black tom with amber eyes.

Dewkit- Light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Webfoot- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Tornear- Black tom with amber eyes.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Tawnystar- Tortishell she-cat with darker patches. Amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- Smoky grey tom with brown eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Flametail- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Dawnpelt- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Tigerheart- Dark tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes.

{Apprentice: Smokepaw}

Ivytail- Black she-cat with light green eyes.

{Apprentice: Gorsepaw}

Sparrowfeather- Gray tom with bright blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw- Dark grey tom with light amber eyes.

Gorsepaw- Light brown tom with golden brown eyes.

**Queens:**

Fernleaf- Calico she-cat with brown and white patches. Amber eyes.

(Expecting Sparrowfeather's kits}

**Kits:**

Icekit- White she-cat with golden brown eyes.

**Elders:**

Littlecloud- Small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Cederheart- Black tom with amber eyes. Retired early due to unhealed leg.


	3. New Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The birds chirped a bright morning song as the sun rose over the hills. Leaves crackled under Fluff's paws as he chased the stubborn mouse around trees and bushes, finally managing to snag it by the tail with his front paws as he let out a triumphant yowl.

Breaking the furry creature's spine, Fluff carried it under a tree stump to eat, but felt a sharp pain in his back before he could even take the first bite. He batted at it with a paw, but could not feel any injury whatsoever. The pain started again, a sharp jab to his spine that made Fluff wince in pain as he willed it to go away. A voice sounded somewhere distance, but Fluff couldn't make out what it was saying, or where it was coming from. The tom let out a short meow of fear and confusion as a bright light enveloped his vision.

* * *

A claw digging into Fluff's back disturbed him from his sleep. The kit mewled in protest as he scrambled over to his mother's belly, burrowing deeper into her fur. Still, the claw persisted, batting at Fluff's tail and flank without stop. The kit's sharp hearing picked up a voice that he recognized, taunting him, and standing not too far from his tail.

"Get up, runt!" The voice of a gruff tom sounded as it swiped at Fluff again, this time a bit sharper.

Fluff shook his head, muttering something from the depths of his mother's belly fur as he refused to stray from her side. Still, the claw persisted, until finally, Fluff couldn't take it anymore. The white kit scrambled away from his mother, lifting his head up and blinking his eyes open for the first time. The first thing that Fluff saw was a calico tom, almost twice his own size, glaring at him through narrowed blue eyes. Letting out a sharp mewl of fear, Fluff scramble backwards, almost careening into his mother's soft fur.

The calico tom rolled his eyes. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "You've been sleeping like a dormouse for three days now! We opened our eyes long ago, and mom was getting pretty worried about you." The tom snorted. "Imagine what she'll say when she finds out that you were just too lazy to."

Fluff's whiskers twitched at the tom's indignant tone. Though he was right, Fluff still didn't know who he was yet. "Excuse me?" He meowed. "Are you my brother?" Fluff had heard his brothers meowing to each other before, though he had not quite known what their names were yet.

The calico blinked once, then nodded. "That's right, runt." He meowed. "I'm Spike, your older brother." He gave Fluff a fiendish grin. "This means that you have to do whatever I say!" Saying so, Spike leaned down and picked Fluff up by the scruff, dragging him over to a dense patch of trees.

Fluff squirmed in his brother's grasp. "Where are you taking me?" He meowed, though it came out as more of a squeak. Fluff still wasn't used to using his voice yet, and he never managed to talk like his brothers did.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Stop squirming." He muttered with a grunt. "I'm taking you to your other siblings. You'll wake up mom with all of your squeaking."

Fluff sighed, but obeyed as he let himself hang limp from Spike's jaws. A few heartbeats later, Fluff felt Spike's jaws leave his scruff, dropping him onto a patch of soft grass. The small kit gaped in wonder at the forest; it was so lush and green, and Fluff couldn't take his eyes off of the amazing scenery before him.

"Wait here." Spike meowed to him, and Fluff nodded, sprawling on the grass in a most undignified manner. He rolled about in the grass until his white pelt was covered in scraps of greenery and dirt, making him look like quite a comical sight.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Fluff!"

Fluff rolled over in the patch of grass as he felt a strong paw pin him down. Looking up, he saw the muzzle of a cream-colored she-cat staring down at him, her face spread in a wide grin. "You're finally up!" She meowed happily. "Stripe has been dying to talk to you."

She released her paw, and Fluff sat up as he shook himself, ridding himself of the remains of grass still stuck to his pelt. "What did you do, fall out of a tree?" The she-cat asked, laughing. "I'm Dawn, by the way. Spike tells me you don't know our names yet."

Fluff nodded. He had never paid attention in the short periods of time that he was awake, never really listening to anything around him. His sister's voice seemed quite familiar, though he had not known her name until she had told him so.

The kit's eyes strayed to two cats behind Dawn; Spike, and another cream-colored tom that Fluff did not recognize. The tom padded over to Fluff and dipped his head slightly to the kit. "Hi, Fluff." He purred, flicking Fluff's ear gently with his tail tip. "I'm Stripe, your older brother. It's great that you've finally opened your eyes." Fluff took a liking to Stripe. He enjoyed his brother's tone and maturity that seemed to differ from his other siblings'.

"Nice to meet you all." He managed to squeak, causing all three of his siblings to laugh.

Spike, whom had been sitting by himself in the corner, was getting quite impatient. Now, the calico leapt up to his paws with an irritated flick of his tail, and waggled his haunches. "Enough with the introductions." He meowed. "Let's have a fight to see if the runt is stronger than me!"

Stripe cuffed him around the ear. "Don't call Fluff runt!" He scolded. "You're not much bigger than he is!" Spike growled at the creamy tom, but didn't respond.

Fluff's temper flared. He was tired of Spike calling him runt, and tired of being pushed around by his brother. He leapt up onto his paws and waved his tail in the air angrily, lashing it about. "I'll beat you, brother!" He meowed. "Just you wait!"

Spike laughed. "You couldn't squash a flea if you tried!" The tom-kit snorted, rolling his eyes again.

That was enough to set Fluff into action. The white kit let out a yowl of fury as he leapt at Spike, bowling over the tom with a surprised squeak. Spike reacted quickly though. The calico swiftly ducked to the side, but Fluff's small size made him quick and agile. The white kit leapt at Spike from his side, unbalancing him and causing him to fall over on his belly. Fluff quickly leapt on top of Spike, planting a paw at his opponent's neck as he smiled in triumph.

Spike glared at Fluff through icy blue eyes, but he turned his head away a heartbeat later. "Beginner's luck." He grumbled. "I bet you couldn't beat me again with that move."

Fluff released his paw from Spike's neck. "Let's fight again then!" He squeaked, leaping away from spike as he lashed his tail in the air excitedly.

Spike lashed his tail in the air as well. "Any time, runt!" He meowed. "You won't win again even if you try this time!"

They leapt at each other, tussling in a heap of fur as they tumbled around and around, either managing to pin the other down for a heartbeat before they split apart again, tumbling around on the ground again.

A soft voice cut short their wrestling. "Kits?" Their mother's meow called through the forest, sounding frighteningly close to where they were playing. "Where are you all?"

Dawn frowned. "Darn!" She meowed with a small hiss. "Mom's woken up!" Getting to her paws, the creamy she-cat darted back towards their mother's nest. "Let's go!" She meowed hurriedly to her siblings. "We're not supposed to be here!"

Fluff stopped with his jaws halfway from Spike's ear, leaping off of his brother as he bounded after Dawn, Stripe and Spike at his heels. Stopping for a heartbeat longer, Fluff stopped beside Spike.

"I won that round." He whispered. "You were just about beaten."

Spike snorted. "In your dreams, runt!" He meowed. "I would have beaten you, given the right amount of time, that is."

The calico cuffed Fluff on the ear with his blunt paw, then promptly tripped over his own tail, causing Stripe to let out an amused chuckle before hurrying to catch up with Dawn.

* * *

**Review please! School has been busy lately, but I will still be able to update frequently! Happy reading!**


	4. Starclan

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Fluff padded alongside Stripe as they headed towards the sound of thei mother's soft mew, Spike and Dawn bounding ahead. Stripe chuckled at their anxiety, the tip of his tail flicking with amusement.

"There's no use in running" The white tom commented to Fluff. "Mom's probably guessed where we've gone by now."

Fluff nodded, and then laughed nervously. "Will mom punish us for being out in the forest without her permission?" He asked.

Stripe chuckled softly. "I'm sure mom would understand that we were just trying to have some fun. "He meowed.

Fluff was comforted by his brother's words. The white kit quickened his step, hurrying to catch up with Spike and Dawn, who were far ahead of him by now.

As soon as Fluff set paw outside of the shallow layer of trees, a snow-white she-cat bounded up to him, her eyes flashing with anger as she licked him fiercely between the ears.

"You _know_ you're not supposed to go out into the forest!" She meowed sternly. Fluff lowered his gaze, his tail drooping. Out of the corner of his eyes, the white kit could see Spike and Dawn in similar states, and he guessed that his mother had already scolded them.

"Don't be so harsh on Fluff, mother." Stripe came up behind Fluff, his gaze lowered respectfully. "It's only his first time out of the nest."

The she-cat's gaze softened as she gave Stripe a brisk lick between the ears. "I suppose you're right." She meowed, her tail flicking slightly. "Your father went out to search for you all not too long ago." He eyes darkened in worry. "There are so many dangers out in the forest. I hope he's alright."

Fluff instantly felt guilty. If he hadn't wandered into the forest with his siblings, his father would not be out there now. He pressed against his mother's flank. "I'm sorry mother." He meowed. "It won't happen again."

His mother's gaze softened as she licked his cheek gently. "Make sure it doesn't." She murmured.

"Petal!" Fluff's ears pricked up as a creamy tom bounded out of the forest, his blue eyes wide with anxiety as he brushed muzzles with his mate.

Petal purred happily. "Leaf!" She meowed. "You're safe! Thank Starclan!" Their pelts brushed as Petal licked Leaf's ear.

Leaf let out a slight purr, then turned a stern gaze to his kits. "You found them." He meowed without looking at his mate.

Petal nodded. "They were playing in the forest." Fluff shreank back as his father's gaze hardened into a disapproving glare. He parted his jaws to defend himself, but Leaf would hear none of it.

"What were you thinking?" Leaf demanded, his gaze sweeping over all four of his kits. "You know the forest is filled with danger! You could have gotten seriously hurt, or even killed in there!"

"We're sorry." Fluff and Stripe chorused, while Dawn and Spike muttered their own apologies. Fluff's ears burned with shame, his gaze still fixed on the ground.

Leaf sighed, but didn't push the subject further. Instead, the cream furred tom padded back into the forest briefly, returning with a plump rabbit in his jaws. Leaf padded over to his mate and kits, dropping the rabbit at Petal's paws.

Petal purred. "Thank you." She meowed to Leaf, proceeding to push the rabbit towards Fluff and his siblings, encouraging them to eat.

Fluff hesitated, as did his siblings. Leaf sighed. "I suppose it's time they knew about Starclan." He meowed, and Petal nodded.

Fluff was confused, but it was Dawn who asked the question on all of their minds. "What's Starclan, father?" The creamy she-cat asked.

Leaf's stern gaze softened as he explained. "Starclan are the spirits of previous warriors." He meowed. "Every good cat that dies will go and join Starclan, watching us from Silverpelt."

Dawn's eyes were shining, though Fluff noticed that Spike looked dispelieving. "That's amazing!" She meowed. "Will I be ablt to join Starclan someday?"

Leaf smiled as he licked Dawn between her ears. "We will all have a place in Starclan." He meowed, placing a paw on the rabbit. "It is Starclan who provides us with prey, so we give out thanks to them."

Petal nodded. "That's right." She meowed, placing her paw onto the rabbit as well. Fluff followed her example, setting his paw gently on the rabbit's chest fur.

"Starclan, we thank you for giving us the prey we need to survive, and the forest we need for shelter." Petal meowed. "We will take no more than we need, and we will give all we can." Fluff and his siblings echoed this, and crouched down beside their parents to eat.

* * *

Fluff blinked open his eyes. He was in the forest, but he couldn't see his parents anywhere. Startled and alarmed, the tiny kit jumped to his paws. "Mother? Father?" He meowed, looking around frantically.

"Do not be afraid, little one."

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the trees, her pelt sparkling with stars as she touched her nose to Fluff's.

Fluff felt comforted by the she-cat's presence, but still felt alone away from his parents and siblings. "Where are my mother and father?" He asked the tortishell.

The she-cat smiled. "Do not worry about that, little one." She meowed. "All will be revealed in time. For now, you must rest." She brushed her muzzle against Fluff's flank, and the kit felt his limbs growing heavy. The last thing he heard before drifting off was a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"_When the new dawn comes, a kit will return._"

* * *

**I'll probably be putting this story on hold until chapter 20 or so of Coldest moon. In the meantime, Read and Review please!**


End file.
